


Museum of the Prophecy of Seven

by unspoken_code



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy, Occasionally Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 17,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5091095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unspoken_code/pseuds/unspoken_code
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when, five years after the end of the war, the Seven (plus Nico and Reyna) reunite to visit a museum made in their honor? Lots of fluff, fangirls/fanboys, and fun! There's going to be a Q&A panel in the later chapters. Set after BoO- Leo has returned with Calypso. Enjoy!<br/>DISCLAIMER: All characters and the world in which they live belong to Rick Riordan. As I am not him, the only part of this that is mine is the plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Museum Time!

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted at FF.net but now it's travelling to AO3! Much excitement! This is actually my first thing posted to AO3 but I'm going to add all of my other stories as well!

Calypso stood at her front desk at Leo and Calypso’s Garage: Auto Repair and Mechanical Monsters. Saturdays in the summer were usually busy, because families were always going on road trips that required either a rest stop or a place to fix their beaten-up minivan. Luckily, the place was practically empty of patrons. Mortals assumed that the “Mechanical Monsters” part of their shop name was due to the monster trucks that occasionally frequented the shop, but in fact Leo actually manufactured robots for the demigod world- none as beloved or well-known as Festus, however.  
She sighed and sat down behind the cash register. Leo was busy getting groceries during his break, so Calypso had no one to talk to except maybe Festus. Needless to say, she was very bored. Suddenly, she noticed a ripple in the air in front of her. It opened and widened to form a picture in front of her- it was an Iris-Message. Chiron was sitting in his wheelchair in his office, facing Calypso.  
“Hello, Calypso,” he greeted her. “Is Leo there?”  
“No,” she answered. “Why?”  
“I have some exciting news,” Chiron said, smiling slightly. “The museum is opening tomorrow!”  
Calypso gasped. She had almost forgotten! The museum of the Seven’s quest was due to start in New Rome. It was in the works for at least ten years, She grinned hugely- there would surely be a statue of her Leo in the museum, and all of her friends, too!   
“When can I come?” Calypso inquired excitedly.   
“As soon as possible. We need as many of the originals to come as possible,” Chiron replied.   
“Okay,” Calypso said. “I’ll get Leo.” Chiron said goodbye then swiped through the mist to end the call. Calypso fumbled for her demiPhone on the counter and called Leo.  
“Sunshine?” Leo answered on the first ring. “What’s wrong?”  
“Nothing,” she said quickly. “But did you know the museum opens tomorrow?”  
“Of course I knew,” Leo said. “How else would I have earned the title of ‘Super-Sized McShizzle?” Calypso shook her head. Her husband was certainly something.  
“Okay, well, we have to get to New Rome by tomorrow,” Calypso said.  
“No problem, Sunshine.”  
*TIME SKIP*  
It was the day of the museum opening. Leo and Calypso were anxiously waiting on a stage under the intimidating archway that led into the museum with the Seven, Nico, and Reyna. So far, an enormous crowd of people were waiting outside the museum gates. It seemed that the Seven (plus Nico and Reyna) were far more popular in the Olympic world than they had thought. There were more people in the crowd than at Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter combined.  
Chiron, in all his centaur glory, clopped (A/N Is that a word? Let’s just pretend it is) up to the podium and cleared his throat. All of the cacophony ceased immediately and he smiled to the crowd.  
“Welcome, to the Museum of the Prophecy of Seven,” Chiron announced. “Here in these hallowed halls lie a tale of adventure, danger, and stakes higher than one could ever imagine. Yet here today, we have the protagonists of this tale before us, alive and well. I hope you find that this museum paves the way for your own story, and your own adventures. Now, at one o’clock we will have the question-and-answer panel of the Seven and other heroes, but you may also find the heroes around the museum. The children’s interactive portion is in the basement, and each hero has a respective exhibit. Maps will be available at the front desk, and you can buy food or gifts at Demeter’s Health Hut or Apollo’s SunSwag SuperStore.   
“There,” he said. “I believe that is it. Let the gates open!” The friends walked off the stage together and into the museum before the swarm caught up to them. They jogged into the museum’s tall doorway.  
Hushed murmurs of “wow,” “it’s so amazing,” “where is Chiron hiding all this money?” and “cool beans” were uttered among the group. They kept looking around until Annabeth spoke up.   
“So, where should we go first?”


	2. Children's Exhibit

Percy answered almost immediately.  
“Uh, can we go to the kids section? I kinda just want to go before the actual kids get there so that I don’t look creepy hanging out there…” The rest of the demigods looked at him strangely. Annabeth shrugged and started for the basement, so naturally, the rest followed.   
They followed the signs leading to the basement, where there was a winding, wide pathway similar to a maze.   
“Let’s begin, shall we?” Annabeth said. They walked to the beginning of the maze, where there was a sign that said “Start here, kids!” They all audibly gulped and moved forward.  
They were greeted by a large standing piece of cardboard with all of them standing together on it. Their faces were cut out to let little kids pose there so their parents could take pictures. Percy dashed up to the stepping stool behind it and stuck his head in Annabeth’s figure.   
“Annabeth!” Percy nearly yelled. “Come on, take a picture!” She smiled, amused, then took out her demiPhone and snapped a couple of pictures of Percy trying (and failing) to make her signature “thinking” expression. She beckoned for him to hurry up and they walked into the maze until they reached the beginning of the story. Percy jumped in shock when the wall spoke to them and images danced across what he guessed was a screen.  
“Welcome to Part One: The Lost Hero,” the soothing voice said. A row of pictures appeared in sequence on the wall, with a voiceover matching each picture. Jason, Piper, and Leo were featured prominently in the quest to save Hera. Heck, Percy noticed, even Annabeth showed up a couple of times. It was interesting, seeing and not just hearing for the first time what happened while Percy was at the Roman camp.   
The story was abbreviated, which Annabeth told him was so demigod children (with really low attention spans) could pay attention to the tale. Also, Percy figured, if Chiron had included half of the real adventures, those children would never be able to get to sleep at night for fear of Cyclopes eating them alive or something. Every so often, there was an interactive portion of the exhibit. There was a life-size Festus children could ride for the price of two drachmas; then, in “Part Two: The Son of Neptune,” there was a touchscreen kiosk where children could try to defeat Laistrygonian giants from the top of Grandma Zhang’s house; after “Part Two,” kids could take a quiz entitled, “Are You More Greek or Roman?” There were tons more of these types of games and activities throughout the maze.   
Of course, some parts were glossed over in the exhibit. For example, Percy and Annabeth’s journey through Tartarus was barely mentioned, which Percy supposed was a good thing. And in the final battle with Gaea, they didn’t give specifics at all, besides mentioning that Jason, Piper, and Leo worked together to kill her and Leo almost died but didn’t.   
Percy’s favorite part was the very end, when there was a huge touchscreen on the wall where someone could take a quiz on “Which of the Seven Are You?” It was surprisingly true-to-life- pretty much everyone got themselves on the quiz. Except for Reyna, who got Annabeth, and Nico, who refused to take the quiz altogether. Once the group finished, they looked at each other, somehow solemn despite the levity of the exhibit.  
“That… that was pretty amazing,” Jason said. The others nodded in assent.  
“Well, I think I hear kids coming,” Annabeth said with finality. “I guess we’d better go before we’re asked for autographs or something.”   
“Nice, Annabeth,” Percy teased. “Letting the fame get to your head already.”   
“Shut up, Seaweed Brain,” she replied. “Okay, should we maybe split up?” Without thinking, everyone broke up in pairs. It was pretty standard, actually- Annabeth and Percy, Leo and Calypso, Jason and Piper, and Reyna and Nico. Percy and Annabeth were the first up the stairs, entering the spacious main hall where they first arrived. It was slowly but surely starting to flood with people.   
“Whose exhibit first, Wise Girl? The main one, or the one with the handsome hero with the piercing eyes and mussed hair?”   
“Oh, you mean Jason?” Annabeth joked. Percy elbowed her in the side.   
“No, mine!” Percy grumbled. Annabeth snickered at her boyfriend’s offended expression.   
“Hmmm… I don’t know….” she pretended to think. “I know! Mine!” Percy, slightly disgruntled, followed Annabeth to her exhibit on the third floor.


	3. Frank's Exhibit

Frank and Hazel decided to go to Frank’s exhibit first.   
“Am I the only one who’s a bit nervous about this?” Frank asked Hazel on the elevator.  
“Of course not!” Hazel replied. “Honestly, I’d be a little afraid if you weren’t.” They both laughed as the doors opened to the fourth floor. Cautiously, they stepped out of the elevator, not knowing what to expect. Luckily nothing crazy was happening, although the energy levels of several children were creeping up to that level. Hazel pointed toward the large sign labeled “FRANK ZHANG” that led to a wide, open room. In the middle of the room, televisions were arranged facing outwards in a circle, with video loops of Frank fighting- his first war game, the katoblepones, getting praetorship mid-battle, and helping capture Nike. Hazel smiled to see her boyfriend’s valiant moments.   
“Look, I think your life story starts here,” she said, guiding Frank to the beginning of the wall. The walls of the room were in chronological order of his life, going from one side of the doors to the other side by stretching around the room.They started at the painted portrait of Frank, that showed him as a baby, swaddled in cloth. Hazel started reading the plaque in front of it.   
“When Frank Zhang was born, he was immediately too powerful.” At this, Frank blushed, and Hazel put her hand on his arm reassuringly. “He is not only a son of Mars but also a descendant of the grandson of Poseidon, Periclymenus, who was also an Argonaut. Periclymenus was blessed with the powers of shape-shifting, which was passed down to Frank. Naturally, there had to be a balance between his strengths and his weaknesses.”   
“Well, that’s kind of a compliment, isn’t it?” Hazel pointed out.  
“The gods are really bad at compliments, then,” Frank grumbled. They moved on to the next section, which was an actual tapestry, displaying a fire with flaming tendrils licking a single piece of wood.. Hazel continued reading.   
“Juno (Hera, Greek) visited him in his infancy, pointing out a piece of timber in the fireplace, saying Frank would die as the log burned to ashes. To this day, Frank carries the piece of wood in a fireproof pouch made by Calypso of Ogygia.”  
“Remember when I used to carry that for you?” Hazel asked, reminiscing.   
Frank winced. Yeah, he remembered. How couldn’t he?  
The next section was a panoramic shot of Camp Jupiter. “Frank lived with his grandmother in Canada until she told him about his heritage. Then, he traveled to Camp Jupiter, because while he has Greek roots, he is predominantly Roman. He was an outcast at first, then meeting Hazel Levesque in the Fifth Cohort and becoming fast friends with her.” Hazel paused, and smiled at Frank.   
They moved on to a picture of Hazel, Frank, and Percy, grinning together after winning the war games. “When Percy Jackson arrived at Camp Jupiter, Frank and Hazel befriended him and joined him on his quest to regain his memory and free Thanatos. Frank played a crucial part in the mission, using his piece of wood to melt Thanatos’ chains of ice at great personal risk.” Again, Frank blushed a little. Hazel grinned at his bravery, shaking her head lovingly.  
“Later, in the expedition to the ancient lands, Frank helped save the crew of the Argo II by tricking the pirate Chrysaor by turning himself into a dolphin, utilizing his ancestor’s powers. He then helped defeat the giants Otis and Ephialtes.” This sign was accompanied by a short clip from Hephaestus TV, as the little label said in the bottom right corner, of Frank’s turning into a dolphin. Hazel giggled when she saw that, and Frank, after a bit of hesitation, joined in till they were cracking up.  
“I never really laughed at that, even though it was funny,” Hazel said, snorting. “At the time, it was pretty scary, but now it’s just funny!” Frank nodded, still chuckling, and put his arm around her and gave her a squeeze.  
A huge picture of Frank looking dashing and noble on a bridge in Venice was the next part of the exhibit.   
“In Venice, Frank saved Hazel and Nico diAngelo (also on quest, rescued from Otis and Ephialtes from the katoblepones running rampant in the city and from Triptolemus god of farming. He killed all of them and then received the blessing of Mars, which made him physically stronger.”  
“That was so embarrassing,” Frank groaned.   
“I don’t know about that,” Hazel replied. “I think the outside just matches the inside now.” She smiled as Frank looked bashful.   
Next was a video about the battle in the necromantium, with Frank being promoted to praetor. “To reach the House of Hades to save Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson from the depths of Tartarus, Frank helped battle monsters with dead legionnaires that Nico summoned. They would not listen to him at first because he was not ranked high enough, but when Jason promoted him to emergency praetor, he commanded them to victory.”   
A wide shot of the Argo II was the next picture. “Nearing the final battle, Frank and part of the crew captured Nike, the goddess of victory. He and Hazel also helped Leo Valdez with his plan to sacrifice himself to win the final battle against Gaea. Frank worked with his father to defeat the giants at the Acropolis. Immediately after, he helped the GReeks attack Gaea’s minions at Camp Half-Blood.”   
By now, Frank and Hazel had rounded the room and were on the last section of the exhibit. “Where is he now?” read the sign.  
“Frank is now praetor, along with Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano, at Camp Jupiter. He spends his time commanding the legion and hanging out with his girlfriend Hazel.” At that, hazel smiled.   
“Wow, this exhibit is great!” she said.  
“I don’t know,” answered Frank, a little glumly. “I think they kind of blew everything out of proportion. I mean, maybe I was part of the Seven but I did like the least out of everyone. Percy and Annabeth went through Tartarus, for gods’ sakes! I didn’t do nearly that much.”   
“I’d say they glossed over a lot of what you did,” Hazel said.  
“Oh come on. Everyone was heroic, noble, and practically perfect! And then there’s me.”  
“You,” she replied, “who is all of those things, and more.”   
She then pulled him into a deep kiss.  
“You’re perfect, okay?” Hazel said sternly.  
“...okay…”  
“Good.”


	4. Leo's Exhibit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Leo has an adorable fan.

Leo fidgeted nervously as he waited for Calypso outside the women’s bathroom. They were going to head to his exhibit next, and he hadn’t told Calypso too much about him or his past. She seemed pretty psyched to see it, though, so he didn’t want to deny her that. After all, his past was bound to come up sooner or later.  
Calypso practically skipped out of the bathroom, ready and excited for what the museum had to offer. Leo took her hand and they walked towards the doorway with flashing lights spelling out “LEO.”   
“Wow,” Leo said. “Even I wasn’t expecting that.”  
“I don’t know,” Calypso answered. “It seems fairly low-key, based on your tendency for flair.”  
“You’re not wrong, Sunshine,” Leo replied as they moved into the exhibit.   
A huge room awaited them. It was dark except for light bulbs in a line where the ceiling met the walls, and the occasional, smaller, more fluorescent lighting around the individual pieces in the exhibit.   
“Sunshine, can you read the signs? It’s kinda difficult for me.” Calypso nodded and began to read at the first picture, which was Baby Leo in a crib. Baby Leo looked constipated, Leo thought, with his face all scrunched up and his tiny tongue sticking out.   
“Leo Valdez was born in Houston, Texas, to mother Esperanza Valdez and father Hephaestus (Vulcan, Roman). As a young child, Hera (Juno, Roman) had a large influence on his childhood, similar to hero Frank Zhang. Hera posed as Leo’s babysitter to help develop his powers over fire as a toddler.”   
“Did she ever,” Leo grumbled. He had a strong aversion to his old babysitter, Tia Callida, and he preferred to not think of that part of his life. Calypso squeezed his hand and kept reading.  
A picture frame full of dancing flames was above the next plaque.“At age eight, Leo’s mother was killed by the earth goddess Gaea, so he was forced to go to multiple foster homes.” At the mention of his mother, Leo tensed up. It was one of those things you dealt with every day, trying not to remember, barely staving off the memories.  
“He ran away from his foster homes, until he was finally sent to the Wilderness School, where he met Piper McLean and Jason Grace. They were on a field trip to the Grand Canyon when they were attacked by wild storm spirits and then brought to Camp Half Blood.” A slideshow made of different pictures of Leo accompanied the words. First was a shot of Leo hanging on for dear life on the Grand Canyon, followed by a picture of him on the chariot to Camp Half Blood, and then a picture of Will Solace showing him the Hephaestus cabin.   
“Soon, he was enlisted on a quest with Piper and Jason to rescue Hera from captivity. He rehabilitated an automaton dragon, which he named Festus, to help them on their journey. On the way to saving Gaea, the trio faced the god Boreas and his minions, Cyclopes, Medea, King Midas, Lycaon, and Aeolus.” Again, there was a slideshow: Leo trapping Festus, Leo defeating the Cyclopes, and even one of Festus dying. Leo couldn’t help but wince at that one.  
“Leo freed Hera from her earthen cage and helped defeat the Earthborn.”  
“Ah, good times,” Leo said, smiling. Calypso grinned.  
“Then, after building the Argo II, Leo took Annabeth Chase, Jason, Piper, and Coach Gleeson Hedge to the Roman camp to heal the bond between the camps. Upon arrival, possessed by an evil spirit, Leo fired upon New Rome.” Leo cringed.  
“That was embarra-” he said to Calypso before he got interrupted by a small child, about five or six.   
“Mr. Leo?” The kid asked. He was pretty cute; he was missing a front tooth and his hair   
was curly and unruly, like Leo’s. Actually, he looked a lot like Leo- small, skinny, and Latino.   
“That’s me,” he said, grinning at the child’s formality. “What’s up?”  
“My mama said I could take a picture with you and get your autograph, please.” Leo’s heart melted a little, looking at his little fan.  
“No problem,” Leo said. “Where’s your mama?” A woman walked over to the boy.   
“I’m sorry to bother you,” she said sheepishly. “It’s just, well, I was in the Hecate cabin when you were there, and I’ve told Julio all about you. You’re his hero, his favorite of the Seven. He insisted on coming to this exhibit first. He loves building things.” Leo was surprised. And flattered. How could he not be, when a child wanted nothing but to be near him?  
“Seriously, it’s fine. Hey, Julio, how’s it going?” Leo kneeled down to the little boy’s height. He noticed Julio had a little toolbelt around his waist.   
“It’s good, thank you, Mr. Leo,” he answered shyly. Leo ruffled his hair.  
“So, how about that picture?” he said. The mother nodded happily, smiling brightly. She quickly snapped a few pictures of Leo and Julio grinning, then making silly faces. Leo took Julio’s little notebook and wrote:  
Julio,  
You rock! Keep building things, and maybe you can work at my shop someday! I hope to see you at Camp Half Blood sometime.  
Leo Valdez, a.k.a. Super-Sized McShizzle  
When Julio got the note back, he squealed and hugged Leo. Startled, Leo paused, and then tentatively hugged him back. The mother thanked Leo and moved Julio to the other side of the room, where they came from.   
“You’re really good with children,” Calypso said.  
“Why thank you, Sunshine,” he replied, still giddy.   
Leo was dazed for the rest of the exhibit, and was barely listening when Calypso kept reading the signs out loud. He was still turning the idea of Julio around in his head. He, Leo Valdez, had a fan. An actual, breathing fan. Somebody who adored him- who knew his story, and thought Leo was a good role model. Leo found it kind of difficult to process- he was supposedly the seventh wheel! the one who could not fit in anywhere! And yet, here he was regarded as a hero. Leo couldn’t stop smiling for the rest of the day.


	5. Annabeth's Exhibit Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the author accidentally makes herself sad (for the umpteenth time while writing).

“Come on, Seaweed Brain,” Annabeth chided Percy as she dragged him to her exhibit.   
“I still don’t understand why we can’t go to mine!” Percy whined.  
“Oh, get over it,” she replied. She pulled him into a room bigger than the strawberry fields at Camp Half Blood. At the “Start Here” sign, she stopped and let go of his hand. A large portrait, a quite accurate one if Annabeth did say so herself, loomed over them- a picture of her with a fierce battle face and a bronze knife in her hand, with a bandage around her ankle. Judging by the swirly red background and the makeshift bandage, she assumed it was from her time in Tartarus. Luckily it was vague enough to not stir any intense reactions, but Annabeth still shuddered and clutched Percy tight against her. She buried her face in his chest, listening to his heartbeat, till her own calmed down and matched his. Somehow, throughout everything, Percy managed to keep himself calm. It always soothed her fears, hearing his steady heartbeat.  
After a couple minutes, Annabeth let go of Percy and looked in his familiar green eyes. That was the best part about him, she thought. He always understood, because they had experienced the exact same things. She looked at the plaque beneath the next picture, of a toddler reading a short chapter book, blonde curly wisps of hair framing her face. Annabeth squinted, trying to decipher the small print, and Percy tapped her on the shoulder.  
“Wise Girl, I think you can have it read out loud,” he said and pointed to a sign that had the universal symbol for “volume.” He smirked as she pressed the button, until she smacked him in the back of the head.   
“Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena (Roman, Minerva), was born to Frederick Chase on July 12, 1992,” a melodic voice said. “At age five, her father got married and she gained two stepbrothers and a stepmother. At age seven, Annabeth ran away from home and found Thalia Grace and Luke Castellan.” They were interrupted when someone said,  
“Huh, as I remember, we found you,” Thalia said from behind.  
“Thalia!” Annabeth cried. “I haven’t seen you for what, two years?”  
“Actually, it was three months,” Percy said.  
“Hyperbole, Seaweed Brain.”  
“...Right.”  
*SUPER SPECIAL LINE BREAK*  
After the general meet ‘n’ greet (“Thalia, you look great!” “Ah, well, immortality and all.” “Yeah, that must be great…” “NO ABSOLUTELY NOT ANNABETH” “Okay, okay, Seaweed Brain.”) the three continued to the next part of the exhibit, which was a picture of the scene at Camp Half Blood on Annabeth’s first day- Thalia standing alone on Half Blood Hill, single-handedly fighting off a horde of monsters, with Luke, Annabeth, and Grover inside camp boundaries.   
“A satyr named Grover Underwood found the trio wandering and took them back to Camp Half Blood- but not before Thalia sacrificed herself to protect the others and was turned into a pine tree by her father, Zeus (Roman, Jupiter). Annabeth and Luke trained at Camp Half Blood for five years before Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon (Roman, Neptune) came.”  
“And that was the best day of her life. The end.”  
“Shut up, Seaweed Brain.”  
They moved on to the next part.  
“They went on a quest to retrieve Zeus’ lightning bolt, as Percy was accused of stealing it. Among other things, Annabeth and her friends survived the Underworld, the Lotus Hotel, and Medusa. They were successful in returning the bolt and found out that Luke was a traitor to the Titan Kronos, who was trying to come back to life.” A video of Aunty Em’s Gnome Emporium was on a large screen above the text. The video, on loop, showed Annabeth figuring out “Aunty Em’s” true identity and helping Percy kill her. Annabeth grinned at the memory, though wincing when she heard Luke’s name, just like she did every time. Thalia mostly just grimaced.  
“The next summer, Annabeth, Percy, and Percy’s brother Tyson (Cyclops) went on an unauthorized quest to find the Golden Fleece to heal Thalia’s tree because it was poisoned. They found the Fleece on the island of Polyphemus the Cyclops, and Annabeth tricked him using the same ruse that the hero Odysseus used on him: taunting him from hiding, pretending to be “Nobody.” They escaped with the Fleece, and healed Thalia’s tree so much that she came back to life in human form.” This picture was much less flattering of Annabeth- it showed her dangling from the grasp of Polyphemus, her head badly scraped.   
“Annabeth was kidnapped by the general of Kronos’ army the following summer, and forced to hold the sky in place of Atlas. She was baited using Luke, whom she still trusted.” Percy frowned a little; while he knew Luke was a hero, he was loathe to think of Annabeth taking Luke’s burden of the freaking sky. “She was rescued from her burden by the moon goddess Artemis (Roman, Diana), who was also kidnapped. Percy, hunter Zoe Nightshade, Thalia, Grover, and Annabeth’s mortal father came to her rescue. Percy released the burden of Artemis and held the sky, giving him and Annabeth matching gray streaks in their hair. Zoe died in the battle against her father Atlas, and Luke was presumed dead. Thalia chose to become a Hunter afterwards.”  
“And I never looked back,” she said, looking over the accompanying video: the battle on Mount Othrys in it’s entirety. Annabeth took Thalia’s hand as they watched Zoe die, and they teared up a little (though they would never admit it).   
“The next summer saw Annabeth and Percy journeying through the Labyrinth. Along the way, they faced Geryon, Antaeus the giant, and King Minos. They ended up conversing with the maker of the Labyrinth, Daedalus, and narrowly escaping Kronos’ army, led by Kronos possessing Luke’s body.”  
“They never even mentioned Rachel,” Percy said, slightly bemused.  
“Not exactly a bad thing,” Annabeth muttered.  
“After that, Camp Half Blood prepared for war. Annabeth used Daedalus’ laptop to help protect the island of Manhattan, and planned the battle strategies to win the Battle of Manhattan. Percy and Annabeth end up being the final defenders of Mount Olympus. Annabeth talked to Luke’s former body, coaxing him to take control of it as opposed to Kronos. She succeeded, and Luke sacrificed himself to defeat Kronos.” Annabeth couldn’t look at whatever came with this plaque, because she was lightly crying into Percy’s shoulder while he wrapped his arms around her.  
“Shh… it’s okay. Luke is in Elysium,” he whispered.  
“I know,” Annabeth sniffled. “It’s just… I don’t know.” Percy didn’t say anything. He just held her tighter.   
They stood there in silence till Thalia hugged both of them at once.  
“...Thalia?” Annabeth asked.  
“Yeah?”  
“Are you… are you crying?”  
She sniffled.   
“No.”


	6. Annabeth's Exhibit Part Two

Thalia wiped her nose and straightened up.   
“Let’s keep going,” she said firmly. They walked to the next picture, which showed Annabeth kneeling on the ground with her head in her hands.  
“Percy and Annabeth were dating for a while until, mysteriously, he was kidnapped. Eventually, he and Annabeth reunited, along with the rest of the Seven. Annabeth’s mission was clear: go to Rome in the ancient lands and follow the Mark of Athena. The crew of the Argo II had to face off Roman legionnaires who were chasing them, as Leo Valdez had accidentally fired upon New Rome. She used clever tricks to follow the Mark of Athena, and saw it led to a statue of Athena, guarded by the spider Arachne.”  
A huge tapestry (quite fitting, Annabeth thought) depicted Arachne stuck inside a Chinese finger trap of her own making, Annabeth next to her with a smile gleaming white against her grimy face. “Annabeth told Arachne that she could possibly have her artwork on Mount Olympus. Arachne, a victim of her own pride, agreed to make a “trial piece” to see if she was good enough- a Chinese finger trap. Annabeth told Arachne to climb inside and see a flaw, but when she did, she became ensnared in her own trap. The others on the Argo II tried to rescue her from underground, Percy especially, but unfortunately they failed. Annabeth got caught in a web and fell into Tartarus, taking Percy with her.”   
Both Annabeth and Percy smiled at “ensnared in her own trap” but their grins quickly faded when they heard the word “Tartarus.” Annabeth had tears in her eyes before she could think, and was hugging Percy close to her in an instant.   
“Don’t leave me, Percy,” she breathed.  
“Never,” he said.   
Percy would never admit it, but the word affected him just as much as it did Annabeth. They were clutching each other tightly, tears streaming down their faces. Thalia let them be, knowing all they needed and wanted right now was each other. She slowly walked away. Percy and Annabeth held each other for a couple minutes longer, trying to compose themselves. Eventually, they let go of each other.  
“Why don’t we skip this part,” Percy suggested hoarsely.   
“No problem,” Annabeth replied, wiping her eyes. They gave the Tartarus section a wide berth as they crossed to the next part of the exhibit, which showed Annabeth battling monsters at Camp Half Blood.   
“After escaping Tartarus”-Annabeth and Percy winced- “through the Doors of Death, Annabeth helped with strategy for the final battle against Gaea. She also rallied the Greek fighters against the Earthborn in the final battle.”  
“That wasn’t so bad,” Percy said.  
“What, compared to how fabulous yours will be?” Annabeth asked jokingly.  
“I don’t know, maybe,” he replied. “Mine will at least have a fish tank. I specifically asked Chiron for one.”  
“Wait, you could request stuff for your exhibit? That’s so not fair!” Annabeth exclaimed.   
“That’s life, Wise Girl,” he said, smiling at her.  
“Hmph.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading!!!


	7. Nico's Exhibit Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Nico has gets some well-deserved recognition! (Yes, I'm a Nico fan, in case you couldn't tell.)

Nico wasn't sure he was going to enjoy this. Against his wishes, he was given an exhibit at the museum. That was annoying. Equally annoying was the fact that Reyna insisted on going to his exhibit first.   
“Do we have to?” Nico was aware that he sounded like a little kid, but at this point he didn’t care.   
“Well, we’re not going to mine,” Reyna replied as she tugged his arm toward his exhibit. He scowled and relented. They went to the fourth floor, and in a large room that was far too brightly lit for Nico’s taste. The room was filled to the brim with people, which was kind of shocking. Naturally, they began at the sign that said “start here,” and clicked on the “Audio Tour” button.   
“Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, is one of the most powerful living demigods that walk this earth.” Well. That was a bit unexpected. Nico knew he was powerful, but wasn’t that a stretch?  
“As a child in the 1940’s in Italy, he lived with his sister Bianca-” Nico winced “-and mother Maria. The family immigrated to America at the beginning of World War II, and Maria died shortly after their arrival- killed by Zeus’ lightning bolt. The siblings’ memories were wiped and they were kept in the Lotus Hotel until seventy years later, when they were taken to a boarding school called Westover Hall.” A large video on loop showed Nico’s journey from the past to the present: small clips of his family, his mother’s death, Bianca and Nico frolicking in the Lotus Hotel, and to top it off, a picture of them at Westover Hall.   
“Nico and Bianca were saved from a manticore disguised as a teacher by Annabeth Chase, Percy Jackson, Thalia Grace, and Grover Underwood. Annabeth was kidnapped by the manticore and the di Angelos were taken to Camp Half Blood. On the way, Bianca decided to become a Hunter of Artemis. On the quest to save Artemis and Annabeth, Bianca died in battle against an automaton.” A huge portrait of the scene at Westover Hall was adorning the wall above the plaque.  
Next was a startlingly detailed picture of Daedalus’ workshop. Nico could see all the little contraptions and blueprints in perfect Ancient Greek. “The next year, Nico was in the Labyrinth, away from camp because he felt out of place. The ghost of old King Minos manipulated him into trying to kill Daedalus in exchange for his sister. Luckily, Nico discovered the king’s lies and sent him to the Underworld. He helped the campers of Camp Half Blood battle Kronos’ minions, sending undead soldiers to fight and taking down some dracanae. Afterwards, he left camp again, still feeling unappreciated.”  
“That kind of makes you sound like a snob,” Reyna said, laughing a little. “Like, ‘I am not appreciated in my time! Woe is me!’”   
“Okay, I had an excuse,” Nico replied, annoyed. “They really didn’t accept me, It’s not my fault they worded it like that.”  
“I was kidding.”  
“Oh. Okay.”  
Nico went to the next video, the one that depicted the Battle of Manhattan. “Nico di Angelo was instrumental in the winning of the Titan War against Kronos. He helped make Percy invincible so he could fight and never lose, and he convinced Hades to help defeat Kronos. Without this help, the war could not have been won.”   
“Wow, they didn’t mention how I kind of tricked Percy into going into the Underworld so my dad could capture him.”   
“You what?”   
“Never mind.”  
The audio continued. “Nico helped integrate the children of Hades into the camp, but when he was still rejected for his parentage, he left camp and only returned from time to time.”  
“This is depressing,” Nico said. “I’m gonna take a break and go to the little demigod’s room.” Reyna shook her head and smiled at Nico as he walked out of the room. Without his knowledge, a little horde of Nico look-alikes were following him, ready to ambush him and ask for an autograph as soon as they got outside.


	8. Nico's Exhibit Part Two

When Nico came back from the bathroom (which took far too long because there were far too many little children that wanted to say hi to him and get his autograph), he found Reyna smirking at him.  
“What?” He asked defensively.  
“You spent twenty minutes with that group of children,” she replied, chuckling.   
“They wanted autographs and pictures! What was I supposed to do? Tell them no? See their cute little smiles turn into frowns? I’d rather not cause any more sadness in my life than I have to, thank you very much.”   
“You’re starting to sound like Will,” Reyna pointed out, smiling. He grunted.  
“Let’s keep going,” he said.   
They walked up to the next picture, which was divided between two scenes: Camp Half Blood, and Camp Jupiter. In each, Nico was an outlier, away from everyone else. One could presume he was shunned, what with the gloomy look on his face.   
“Nico traveled between both camps, being an outsider at both. He was the only one who knew about both the Roman and Greek aspects at the time. Nico left Camp Jupiter to find the Doors of Death on the inside of Tartarus, but got sucked into the pit.” Nico took a deep breath and continued.   
“Being the only non-monster to survive Tartarus at that point, not much is known about his plight into the deepest, darkest part of the Underworld. All that is known is that he almost went insane from what he experienced, and Gaea’s minions captured him and transported him to a bronze jar under the care of twin giants Otis and Ephialtes under the Roman Colosseum.” Nico sighed with relief- he hadn’t expected them to know what his experience was in Tartarus, but he was still worried. He still had nightmares, and it most definitely was not healthy to be reminded of it.   
“He was rescued by Piper McLean, Jason Grace, and Percy. After Percy and Annabeth fell into Tartarus, Nico and Jason went to Diocletian’s palace in Croatia to get his scepter. They retrieved the scepter, but had a run-in with Cupid in the process.” A scared-looking Nico in the dark of Diocletian’s palace was the focal point of the next picture.  
“How do they know about that? We were alone!”  
“I don’t know, Nico. How do the gods do anything? They’re weird,” Reyna answered with a shrug.  
Luckily, the voice-over continued without describing exactly what had happened in Nico and Jason’s encounter with Cupid. Instead, it moved on to the next picture, of the underground temple in Epirus. “Nico led the Seven (minus Percy and Annabeth) to the Doors of Death on the mortal side in Epirus. After they rescued Percy and Annabeth, Nico shadow-traveled praetor Reyna Ramirez-Arellano and satyr Gleeson Hedge, along with the Athena Parthenos statue, to Camp Half Blood to heal the severed bond between both camps.”  
A slideshow showed Nico, Reyna, Coach, and the statue in different locations, kind of like a “Wish You Were Here!” postcard. Except Nico was most certainly not asking for more company, not that anyone would really accept. Not to mention that it was more like a postcard you would send to your enemy, like “I wish you were here to experience my pain! HAHAHA!”   
“He then helped Greek spies destroy the Roman weapons that were intent on destroying Camp Half Blood and fought Gaea’s minions in the final battle.” There was no picture to accompany this; no one needed a recap of that day.  
Nico was thoroughly surprised at the next photo, which was of Will Solace kissing him under the mistletoe, their first kiss. “Nico now lives at Camp Half Blood with his boyfriend Will Solace, and they plan on going to New Rome University for college.” He smiled at the end of the exhibit, and Reyna noticed.   
“Will and Nico, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-” she sang softly.  
“Shut up, Reyna.”


	9. Hazel's Exhibit

“Your turn,” Frank told Hazel as he grabbed her hand and led her to her exhibit.   
“I don’t know, Frank,” she said nervously. “I’m not that into reliving my past.”  
“It’s okay, I’m here,” he told her, kissing her chastely on the cheek. She smiled slightly and followed him into the spacious “Hall of Hazel.” The walls inside were painted in earth-like tones of emerald, ruby, sapphire, and a deep brown. Wow, how creative, she thought, as she pushed the “Start Here: AUDIO TOUR” button. A light, melodic voice began, contrasting with the dark hues decorating the chamber.  
“Hazel Levesque was born December 17, 1928, as a daughter of Pluto (Greek, Hades). She lived in New Orleans as a child with her mother, Marie, and grew up lonely because of her skin color and her curse.” Hazel frowned a bit, until she reminded herself that segregation was most definitely not allowed anymore, and that she was far from lonely. Frank grimaced as well, thinking of his girlfriend being discounted and discriminated against just because of who she was. To be honest, he had felt that too in his lifetime, and it wasn’t something he’d wish upon anyone.  
“She was given the ability by Pluto to find riches under the ground, but it came with a price: the more valuable the object, the more suffering it caused the person Hazel gave it to.” A group of horrifying images flashed across the wall: a man wearing a silver ring getting shot on a battlefield, a woman wearing a delicate golden necklace drowning in a river. Hazel’s brow wrinkled at the reminder of the misfortune she caused others. “This also applied to whom Marie sold the gems to as a way to repay her debts. People caught on and ostracized her, calling her a witch.”  
“That’s awful,” Frank said quietly.  
“The pain I caused people… that was worse, Frank. I just can’t help but feel...guilty.”   
“That is the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever heard. You didn’t cause it. You didn’t want to hurt those people,” he replied forcefully, turning from Cuddly-Bear-Frank to Son-of-War-God-Frank in a single moment. He hugged her close and enveloped her in his muscled arms. Hazel held him tight, breathing in and out slowly. Then she withdrew and smiled at Frank.  
“I know, I know,” she whispered, a faint grin on her face. “I know it wasn’t me. I’m still a little guilty, though. Who knows,” she pushed Frank playfully. “It might take years for me to get over it. So you’ll have to deal with it for a long time.” Frank laughed, and Hazel pondered the change she’d seen in him over time. His laugh was no longer self-deprecating and quiet, but now it was a hearty chuckle, full of actual joy and not just a facade to fool the others into thinking he was okay. She beamed up at him, then continued to the next part of the exhibit, which was a video of one of Hazel’s worst moments: her underground in Alaska, helping Gaea.  
“Why don’t we…” Frank gestured lamely at the next part of the exhibit that was not following Hazel’s past, all laughter gone from his face.  
“Yeah...yeah. Let’s go,” she nodded and followed Frank, skipping over her sacrifice and what led up to it completely. They walked to the plaque, accompanied by a picture of her, Percy, and Frank looking ready for battle at Camp Jupiter, and it began to speak.  
“She enlisted in the Camp Jupiter ranks and it wasn’t too long before she, Percy Jackson, and Frank Zhang went on a quest to Alaska to free the god of death, Thanatos. After overcoming Amazons, Laistrygonians, and the prophet Phineas, they succeeded in their mission.” Gods, that was grueling, Hazel thought as she recalled the quest. Her first one ever, and she was thrust into craziness. Well, at least one good thing came out of it… she contemplated, looking at Frank.  
“She joined the crew of the Argo II as one of the Seven and helped them sail to the ancient lands so Annabeth Chase could complete her mission and follow the Mark of Athena. Hazel embraced her skills with the Mist against the infamous Sciron and the sorceress Pasiphae. Using a mirage of the Labyrinth, Hazel found her way to Percy and Annabeth and saved them, while defeating Clytius with the help of her friends.” Hazel sighed happily. The Mist took effort to use, but she supposed a little bit of Leo was rubbing off of her, because she now mostly used it for pranks on people at Camp Jupiter.   
“Frank,” she prodded him, grinning madly, “Remember that one time when I used the Mist to make Dakota think he was in the shower, so he were undressed and in his towel, but it was actually in the Principia?”  
“Yeah, that was cool. But he got his revenge.” Hazel grimaced. The Kool-Aid stained her hair a gross orange-y color that wouldn’t leave for weeks.  
“Let’s keep going.”  
“Sure, Carrots.”  
“Oh dear gods. Not that again.”

*line break*

“Hazel, along with Frank, Percy, and Piper, captured the goddess of victory Nike in the Temple of Zeus. She also traveled to the island of Delos to meet with Apollo and Artemis about the Physician’s Cure, which would help Leo Valdez come back to life need he sacrifice himself.” Frank’s arm squeezed Hazel a bit tighter at that, but Hazel didn’t mind.   
“She helped defeat the giants with the guidance of the gods in the Acropolis and, once sent back to Camp Half Blood, killed Gaea’s monsters during and after she was beaten.”   
“I’m so glad that’s over,” Hazel said, lightly rubbing her temple.   
“So am I,” Frank agreed.  
“Hazel now lives at Camp Jupiter with her boyfriend Frank. She is centurion of the Fifth Cohort.”   
“And I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Hazel smiled as she and her boyfriend walked out of her exhibit together.


	10. Jason's Exhibit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the fluff level elevates drastically.

Jason was surprisingly calm, considering that he was going to his own freaking museum exhibit. The whole thing was kind of mind-blowing, actually, because not only did the exhibit exist, but people were actually paying money to see it. And, of course, there was the special something he had planned for Piper...  
“Come on!” Piper linked her arm with his as she practically skipped to the entrance of his exhibit. He steeled himself as he walked into the room. Decorated in gray, black, and yellow tones, the large place was pretty intimidating. Jason figured that his dad may or may not have supervised the construction of it so his son could be seen in a way that befitted Jupiter- there were even simulated thunderclouds near the ceiling shooting tiny bolts of lightning at the mass of people below!   
Piper tugged him toward the massive “START HERE: AUDIO TOUR” button and pressed it excitedly, pointing at the picture of Baby Jason sucking his thumb.  
“That’s you! Oh my gods, you were the cutest!” Piper beamed at him.  
“A son of Jupiter (Zeus, Greek), Jason Grace was born on the first of July. His father dedicated him to Juno (Hera, Greek) as a way of repaying her for siring a child with the same woman in both his Greek and Roman forms. At two years old, he was brought to the Wolf House to be trained by Lupa and then sent to Camp Jupiter.” Jason recalled his first day at Camp Jupiter. He was a bit self-conscious of his parentage and powers, but quickly he fit in and found a rhythm in the Roman routine. (A/N: I just fit in two alliterations! I feel like a writing genius!) He didn’t agree entirely with everything about the Romans, but he was happy there, happier than he had been in a while, so he shoved those feelings down and escalated the ranks to praetor. Only now, looking back, he realized that this was the Greek side of him speaking out.   
“While a camper, then centurion, and eventually praetor, Jason slayed the Trojan sea monster, went on a quest for Imperial Gold weapons on the C.S.S. Hunley at Fort Sumter, and attacked Mount Othrys in the Second Titan War. He battled Scythian dracanae and the Titan Krios himself, earning the title of praetor.” Piper grinned at this.  
“And yet he still can’t sleep without a night-light,” Piper teased. He punched her lightly in the arm, laughing, then put his arm around her and held her close. She leaned into him, snuggling into his sturdy embrace.  
“Juno, in order to put forth her plans to save Olympus, took Jason from Camp Jupiter and Percy Jackson from Camp Half Blood and exchanged them, taking away their memories. Jason was transported to Camp Half Blood, and he quickly became friends with Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite (Venus, Roman)”-Piper grimaced- “and Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus (Vulcan, Roman).” Jason remembered waking up on the bus to the Grand Canyon. Even then, he was attracted to Piper. He supposed it was just meant to be. A picture of the battle on Mount Diablo loomed over the couple when they moved to the next section.  
“They went on a quest to save Hera (because Jason transferred to the Greek camp) from the minions of Gaea, meeting and battling Boreas, Medea, King Midas, Lycaon, and a few rogue Cyclopes. Jason was reunited with his long-lost sister, Thalia Grace, lieutenant of the Hunters, on the way. The group managed to free Hera from her prison and defeat the giant Enceladus, who was holding Piper’s father hostage.” Piper frowned at the memory and Jason’s arm reflexively tightened around her. They approached a video slideshow of everything those on the Argo II dealt with on the way to Rome and in it.  
“The Greeks traveled to New Rome to make peace with the Romans, but unfortunately the tentative truce was broken when Leo, possessed by an evil spirit, fired upon New Rome. The seven of the prophecy left quickly for the ancient lands, including Jason. On the way, the crew of the Argo II faced eidolons, the attacks of Romans, Hercules, the pirate Chrysaor, evil nymphs in an underground nymphaeum, and the giants Otis and Ephialtes. The crew managed to rescue Nico di Angelo from the giants while defeating the giants (with the exception of Annabeth Chase, who was on a quest of the Mark of Athena). Jason, Frank Zhang, and Hazel Levesque helped rescue the Athena Parthenos from underground before Annabeth and Percy fell into Tartarus.” At the mention of Hercules, Jason and Piper shared a look.  
“That guy represents everything wrong with the world,” Jason muttered.   
“Not only him,” Piper replied, looking a little sick at the memory. “Achelous, too. Gods, the thought of marrying him…” Jason had a brief vision of Piper in a fluffy white wedding dress, kissing the old man-bull.  
“Creep,” he said disgustedly, trying to shake the image from his brain. They were silent for the rest of the section, sobering when the voice mentioned Tartarus. Hastily, they moved on to a picture of the Necromanteion.  
“Jason and Nico retrieved the scepter of Diocletian”-Jason sucked in a deep breath, wondering if anyone knew what had happened there- “and helped guide Reyna Ramirez-Arellano to the crew so she could bring the Athena Parthenos to Camp Half Blood as a peace offering. At the Necromanteion, on the way to bring Annabeth and Percy back from Tartarus and simultaneously close the Doors of Death, Jason gave his post as praetor to Frank and helped complete the quest.” Both of them took a deep breath- the next section of the exhibit was surely the last battle. Jason, however, was a bit more nervous than Piper, for an entirely different reason. Sure enough, the video on the next part of the exhibit showed Jason, Piper and Leo in the air, bravely subduing Gaea.  
“The Seven, on the way to Greece to defeat the giants, had to deal with the ghosts of the suitors of Odysseus’ wife Penelope; the raging sea storm goddess Kymopoleia, and the giant Polybotes. Jason worked with his father to destroy the King of Giants Porphyrion, and then helped Piper and Leo defeat Gaea by containing her above the Earth. After Leo’s sacrifice, Jason was heartbroken, but he still became pontifex maximus and worked towards the recognition of all the gods. He has a permanent residence at Camp Half Blood with his fiancee Piper, but travels between the camps regularly.” Piper looked confused.   
“What are they talking about, Jason? Fiancee?” Piper asked. Jason merely smirked as he sank down to one knee.   
“Piper McLean,” he began, “I promise to love you forever, even in the afterlife. I promise to protect you”- Piper couldn’t help it; she snorted at the thought of needing a protector, though it was a nice thought, and he noticed and smiled wider- “even though you don’t need protecting, and I promise to be with you whenever you need me. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?” Piper couldn’t contain her huge grin as she tackled him to the ground, unaware that others were watching them. The two completely forgot about the other patrons of the museum as they hugged each other tightly. Jason spun her around, filled with so much joy at that moment that he just couldn’t contain himself.   
“How did you do it?” Piper gasped happily.  
“I asked Chiron to change it for me,” he replied. She shook her head and kissed him so hard he saw stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please review!


	11. Piper's Exhibit

After Piper and Jason came down from their lovers’ high, they decided to go to Piper’s exhibit before lunch and then the Q&A portion, where they would hopefully tell everyone about their engagement.   
When they walked into the room, they were awed, and not in a good way. It was clear that Piper had had no say in how this was decorated, probably because Aphrodite took control of the exhibit. Hearts surrounded all of the picture and video frames, lighting up and changing from purple to pink to blue whenever people walked by. The wallpaper was a bright magenta, and as soon as Piper entered the room, she felt a strong urge to kiss Jason senseless. The urge was apparently affecting everyone else in the room as well, because on every little loveseat in the room was a couple making out furiously. What was it, Piper’s exhibit or a shrine to Aphrodite? Piper shook her head to rid herself of the feeling and concentrate. She made Jason do the same.  
“This is ridiculous,” Piper said, more than a little annoyed. “Why my exhibit?”  
“I don’t know,” Jason replied. “Just ignore it. You can ask for an audience with your mother later to ask her to change it.”  
“Not only her,” Piper grumbled. “I need to have a word with Chiron for not vetoing this.” Jason chuckled and led her to the first section of the exhibit, which showed a three-year-old Piper charmspeaking some poor shopkeeper into giving her candy.  
“Aww, Baby Piper! Oh my gods, you were the cutest!” Jason teased in falsetto. Piper gave him her best death glare. He shut up.  
“Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite (Venus, Roman) and actor Tristan McLean, was taken from the Wilderness School, along with Jason Grace and Leo Valdez, to Camp Half Blood. There, she was claimed and journeyed on a quest with Jason and Leo. They freed Hera (Juno, Roman) from her earthen prison, along the way dealing with Cyclopes, King Midas, and Medea, not to mention the giant Enceladus on Mount Diablo. After the battle with Enceladus, Piper saved her father, who was being held hostage.”   
“Why are we reliving this again?” Piper asked Jason.  
“We’re doing this because it’s nice to know people want to remember us and know about us,” Jason said, trying to keep a grin off of his face.  
“Whatever,” Piper answered, moving to the next exhibit. This time, there was a picture of the Argo II with all of the Seven on it, meeting each other for the first time.   
“When Jason, Leo, Piper, and Annabeth Chase traveled to Camp Jupiter on the Argo II, they tried to make a peace treaty. However, it was ruined when Leo was possessed by an evil eidolon and made to fire upon New Rome. They had to escape quickly with Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, and Percy Jackson to the ancient lands to fulfill the prophecy and help Annabeth follow the Mark of Athena.” The next part was a picture of her at the Topeka 32 sign with Jason and Percy.  
“On the way to Rome, the crew had to deal with the wrath of not only Gaea but also the Romans who were seeking vengeance for the attack on New Rome. After an attack by the Romans on the Argo II at Fort Sumter, they left the United States, which led to run-ins with Hercules, Achelous, Chrysaor, and evil nymphs. In the end, however, the group succeeded in their quest to save Nico di Angelo and defeat the giants Otis and Ephialtes with the help of Bacchus (Dionysus, Greek).” Piper looked at Jason at Achelous’ name to see that the look on his face was the same as when Achelous was mentioned in his exhibit- revulsion and a bit of possessiveness. Piper didn’t mind that bit. She guessed that it was the Aphrodite part of her that found it wildly romantic and made her heart beat a little faster. The next was a video of her facing off with Khione on the deck of the Argo II, looking sly and cunning, and when she attacked, intimidating and fierce.  
“Wow,” Jason said.   
“Wow what?”   
“It’s just… you look… whoa.”   
“...thanks?”  
“You’re welcome, future wife,” Jason replied, composing himself and hugging Piper.  
“Piper singlehandedly fended off an attack from the goddess of snow, Khione, and joined the Argo II crew in closing the Doors of Death and rescuing Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase from Tartarus.” Piper and Jason quickly walked towards the next section, which showed Piper’s charmspeaking skills in action against Gaea.   
“Piper then prepared for the final battle against Gaea and the giants, which included a visit to Pylos, Asclepius,and the shrine of Phobos and Deimos. She helped infiltrate the Acropolis for the final battle, then defeated Periboia with the help of her mother. Afterwards, back at Camp Half Blood, she charmspoke Gaea into a deep sleep so she could be destroyed by Leo’s sacrifice.” They looked at each other and frowned in unison at the sad memory. Neither of them talked much about the grief period that followed Leo’s “death.” It was better that it remained in the past.  
“Piper now lives at Camp Half Blood with her fiancee”- Piper smiled at Jason- “Jason, and she occasionally frequents red carpet events as a guest of her father’s.”  
“It wasn’t that hard to get Aphrodite to put that fiancee part in,” Jason said. “She’s a sucker for romantic proposals.”  
“Oh, really?” Piper rolled her eyes sarcastically. “I had no idea.”  
“It’s true,” Jason said, playing along. “You know what else she likes? Romantic kissing.”  
“Well, it’s a good thing that that’s my specialty,” Piper replied with a sly grin. She succumbed to the powerful romantic magic in the room happily.


	12. Reyna's Exhibit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Reyna gains (and then loses) an admirer.

After Nico’s exhibit, they went to Reyna’s. Nico insisted, after Reyna made him go to his, that they go to hers. Reyna was feeling more than a little apprehensive. What if they found out about her worst, darkest secret? She could be ostracized at best, tortured then killed at worst. The thought was too painful to think.  
But then, she wondered. If she was ostracized, she could sort of count on the support of the Seven and Nico. Especially Nico, who knew the meaning of death and survival. She hoped they would understand should she ever choose to tell them she had killed her father. Another thing, too- if she was ostracized, she would live outside of New Rome. She could certainly protect herself from monsters alone, and living in the mortal world could give her the chance to… No. I mustn’t think that way, Reyna thought. That’s not an option. Though… what if it was? In New Rome, Reyna couldn’t find any legacy remotely compatible with her in any way. But in the mortal world, if she happened to stumble along one who could see through the Mist…  
Nico shook her out of her thoughts as they entered her exhibit. It was noticeably smaller than Nico’s, and sparsely decorated save for a few benches in the middle of the room. The walls were painted a deep crimson with cream-colored trim around the pictures and videos in the exhibit. They began at the “START HERE: AUDIO TOUR” button. Next to the first plaque was   
“Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano was born in Puerto Rico, a daughter of Bellona and an abusive father.” Reyna frowned a bit. She’d never really thought of him as abusive so much as someone who was hurting his children and was more than a little insane. But once she thought about it, that definitely fit the definition of abuse. Reyna felt a bit more justified in her crime. Not much, but slightly. “She escaped after his death and joined Circe’s band of sorceresses as an attendant.” Reyna sighed with relief. Her secret was not out! For now, at least.  
“When Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase freed Circe’s prisoners, some pirates escaped and took Reyna and her sister Hylla captive. Eventually, they commandeered the ship and parted ways. Reyna went to Camp Jupiter, where she eventually became praetor.” Nico looked at her, half proud, half uncomfortable with getting so personal with her. She swallowed and moved on.  
“She helped in bringing the Athena Parthenos back to Camp Half Blood after Annabeth retrieved it from Arachne, with the aid of Nico di Angelo.” The corner of Nico’s mouth turned up in an ever-so-slight grin at the mention of him.   
“On the way, she faced off with the giant Orion with the help of the Hunters. Her pegasus Scipio was killed in her quest, but her kindness to her pegasus earned her the title Horse Friend and a visit from Pegasus himself.” Reyna almost teared up at the mention of her former best friend. Scipio, though unable to literally understand her, had sensed her emotions and comforted her better than anyone in her life, even Hylla. However, she remained stoic on the outside for the sake of everyone, like always.  
“Reyna helped defeat Gaea’s minions in the final battle. Currently, Reyna is living in New Rome and attending New Rome University.” And there. It was over. Not nearly as bad as I imagined it would be, Reyna thought. Nico tapped her on the shoulder.  
“Don’t look now, but there’s some creep looking at you over there,” he whispered. Reyna surreptitiously looked behind her and sure enough, near the door was a gangly boy about age 16 was checking her out, not trying to hide it. Ugh, she thought, looking him over. He wasn’t unattractive or anything, but it was just unnerving. It was something she wasn’t used to and something she didn’t plan on getting used to.   
“I’m just going to leave,” she said, keeping her head held high and exiting through the door. Walking out, she heard the guy- kid, really- mutter something that sounded unsavory. She whipped around, fire in her eyes. Nico’s eyes widened, but he did nothing to stop her.  
Reyna stalked towards him like a predator to prey, tension radiating from her every pore. The boy didn’t look frightened at all- he stood there, smirking, as Reyna approached him. First the looking, then the comment, now the smirking, Nico thought. Three strikes, you’re out.   
She stepped as close as she could to him, then leaned up so her lips hovered near his ear. She whispered something to him, and the more she talked, the paler his face turned. Nico couldn’t hear what she was saying, but apparently it was not pleasant. Once she was done, Reyna marched out of the room confidently, leaving everyone to wonder what the heck she had just said. Nico went over to the kid.  
“Didn’t you learn anything about Reyna from this exhibit?” Nico said with a chilling gleam in his eye. “She commandeered a pirate ship. Don’t mess with her. And,” he leaned in as if to tell a secret, “if you mess with her, you have me to deal with as well. Remember that.” The boy looked like he was about to soil his pants when he ran out of the room. Nico chuckled darkly and followed him out to meet Reyna.   
Later, on the way to lunch, he asked her what she said.  
“Oh, nothing,” Reyna said slyly. “I may or may not have told him that if he ever did something like that again to any girl, I would make it so that no one on earth would ever be able to tell he was once a guy. That’s all.” She batted her eyelashes innocently in a very un-Reyna-like way.   
“That kid’s never gonna recover,” he replied a bit sheepishly. “I threatened him after you left. I think he’s either puking or wetting himself at this moment.” Reyna laughed, feeling light for the first time in a while, her momentary anger subsided.  
“Whoops,” she said with a nonchalant shrug.


	13. Percy's Exhibit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the boy who it all began with finally sees his exhibit.

The walk to Percy’s exhibit was longer than necessary.  
As valiant were Annabeth’s efforts to drag Percy along, he insisted on stopping for every fan, taking selfies with young demigods and signing the flanks of multiple centaurs. By the time they reached the elaborate doors of Percy’s exhibit, his head was the size of a hot air balloon.  
“Finally!” Annabeth groaned. As they stepped in, Annabeth’s demiPhone dinged. “Oh- Piper just texted me. It’s time to meet up.”  
“Wha- What about my exhibit?” Percy whined as Annabeth dragged him yet again across the museum floor.  
“We’ll do that later. It’s time to eat. Besides, your exhibit would be really long. And really crowded.”  
Percy grinned. “Well, not to toot my own horn, but I am the most popular. You should see the number of hits my sword training class got on YouTube!”  
“Oh, shut up, Seaweed Brain.”

That’s it for Percy’s chapter! Thanks for reading!

Just kidding. That would be mean.  
Here’s the real chapter.

Percy was bouncing up and down excitedly. Annabeth rolled her eyes. She was pretty sure this was something that neither of them wanted to relive again, due to the fact that they had already been through Annabeth’s exhibit and their adventures coincided every time. But who was she to deny Percy one of the simpler pleasures in life? Both of them were scarred after the war, and there were still moments when Annabeth or Percy couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think, couldn’t move, all due to a combination of a few too many battles and Tartarus. After already bursting into tears, Annabeth thought it imprudent to push their luck in the subject of total breakdowns.   
But, knowing which battles to pick and which to leave alone, Annabeth complied. So here they were, entering Percy’s exhibit (which was far bigger than Annabeth’s, she noted with a scowl), and soaking in the calming aura of the room. It smelled of seawater, just like Percy. To Annabeth’s utter surprise, Percy was not lying- there was an actual fish tank in the middle of the room! It was a vast aquarium with diverse marine life, ranging from large hammerhead sharks to tiny clownfish to strips of kelp waving lazily in the water. Her jaw dropped at the sight of the turquoise tank before her, and the huge mass of people surrounding it.  
“Thought I was lying, didn’t you?” Percy nudged her with his elbow. She sniffed and turned her nose up.  
“It was a possibility, yes,” she said with as much haughtiness as she could muster. He saw the teasing sparkle in her eyes.  
“Wow,” he pouted, faking offense, “I would have hoped that you would have more trust in my honesty, Annabeth.” She rolled her eyes (she seemed to do a lot of that around Percy) and looked up at him.  
“Let’s just do this, Seaweed Brain,” Annabeth gestured towards the “START HERE: AUDIO TOUR” button. They walked over, accidentally bumping into a few Persisters (a strange name that Annabeth assumed was for fans of Percy) on the way, and pressed the button.   
“Perseus Jackson was born to Poseidon (Neptune, Roman) and Sally Jackson. When he was not at one of his many boarding schools, he was at his mother’s apartment in New York City, living with his abusive stepfather Gabriel Ugliano.” Annabeth cringed. Percy had never expressly told her about what Gabe did to him, but she guessed as much. To Percy’s credit, his face was carefully blank, as if he didn’t want Annabeth to see what he was thinking or feeling. She loved him for that, though it made it harder for him to open up to her emotionally.  
“At age 12, while on a field trip to the Metropolitan Museum of Art, he battled his first monster, a Fury.” Percy’s face still held that stoic look- though it changed a little, which Annabeth took as relief that Gabe was not mentioned any further.   
“This led to his finding Camp Half-Blood, where he learned who his father was and learned sword fighting. In addition, he met his life-long friend and eventually girlfriend and fiancee, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena (Minerva, Roman).” Annabeth smiled broadly at this and was pleased to see Percy do so as well, clearing all frown lines and worry from his face. In her opinion (because none other mattered- because no others should be looking at Percy in that way), he looked much more handsome that way. If she could, she would erase all of his bad memories from his mind. Unfortunately that was not an option, and besides, it would take away what made Percy Percy.  
“His first quest was to recover Zeus’s (Jupiter, Roman) master bolt with Annabeth and satyr Grover Underwood. At age 13, he traveled in the Sea of Monsters, battling the hydra and Circe along the way. He went with Cyclops Tyson and Annabeth. Eventually, Percy and Annabeth battled the Cyclops Polyphemus to save their friend Grover. They also discovered the plan of the Titan Kronos’s (Saturn, Roman) uprising led by their old friend Luke Castellan, son of Hermes (Mercury, Roman).” Both of them frowned at the mention of Luke, but kept quiet.  
“Annabeth was abducted by the Titan Atlas when she and Percy were 14. Teaming up with the Hunters of Artemis, Percy went on a cross-country quest to save her. He failed to save Bianca Di Angelo, daughter of Hades (Pluto, Roman), earning the dislike of Nico Di Angelo, her brother.” Ah, Nico, Annabeth thought. After the war, it was like he became everyone’s little brother. Jason and Percy were especially protective of him. As it turned out, underneath the cold, uncaring exterior, Nico was just a normal kid. A normal kid who had extremely dark tendencies and a weird affinity for trading cards.  
“Annabeth was abducted by the Titan Atlas when she and Percy were 14. Teaming up with the Hunters of Artemis, Percy went on a cross-country quest to save her. He failed to save Bianca Di Angelo, daughter of Hades (Pluto, Roman), earning the dislike of Nico Di Angelo, her brother.” Annabeth smiled at Percy. Even after all this time, it still felt good to remember what he went through for her. For them.  
“When he was 15, Percy ventured with Annabeth, Grover, and Tyson into the Labyrinth to foil the plans of Luke and Kronos.” Percy’s nose wrinkled so his expression was nearly identical to Annabeth’s.  
“At 15, almost 16 and about to fulfill the Great Prophecy, Percy led Camp Half-Blood in attack on the Titan forces, eventually assisting the death of Kronos. As a prize for helping win the Second Titan War, he was offered immortality by the gods but declined it to stay with family and friends on earth.”  
“Thank the gods,” Annabeth muttered.  
“What did you say, Annabeth?” Percy asked teasingly.  
“I would miss you too much, Percy,” she whispered, completely serious.  
“That’s why I stayed,” he replied, one corner of his mouth turned up. She wrapped her arms around him and relaxed.


	14. Percy's Exhibit PART TWO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which someone makes an intriguing offer.

Annabeth and Percy stood there for a while, soaking in the bluish-green rays of light from around the pictures and plaques, as well as the nearly glow-in-the-dark water of the aquarium.  
“Shall we move on?” Annabeth asked.   
“Absolutely,” Percy replied, grinning. They walked to the next part of the exhibit. There was a large portrait of him sledding down a hill on a platter of Cheese ‘n’ Wieners.   
“Nice, Percy,” Annabeth said sarcastically.   
“I use my resources,” Percy defended jokingly.  
“That you do, Seaweed Brain.” Annabeth leaned into his shoulder and they pressed the audio tour button.  
“He lived happily in New York City for 2 years until Hera (Juno, Roman) moved him to the Wolf House with no memory of his past life except for the name Annabeth. Eventually, he was led to Camp Jupiter and offered by Juno herself to save the world with many hardships or live a happy life at the bottom of the sea. He chose to save the world and entered Camp Jupiter, meeting Frank Zhang, son of Mars (Ares, Greek) and Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto (Hades, Greek) on the way.”  
“So heroic!” Annabeth batted her eyelashes innocently. She fake-swooned, putting her hand on her forehead as if she was sick, and fanned herself dramatically.  
“No need to be so sarcastic, sweetheart,” Percy grumbled, one corner of his mouth turned up. They kept walking till they reached a video of the fight against the giant Polybotes with Percy and Terminus.  
“He led them on a quest to Alaska to reclaim the legion's eagle. On the way, he and his friends conquered the seer Phineas and Laistrygonians, among others. Upon returning to Camp Jupiter, he used the eagle and his skills to defeat the anti-Poseidon giant Polybotes with the help of Terminus, the god of boundaries. In response, the Twelfth Legion raised him to praetor on the battlefield.” Percy grinned, remembering one of his best moments. He didn’t really want to be praetor, necessarily, but it was a true honor to be accepted by the Romans. The next part was a slideshow of all of the Seven meeting for the first time from different points of view, as well as a couple pictures thrown in of the explosion in New Rome.  
“Soon after, the Argo II came to Camp Jupiter to lead the Seven, including Percy, Frank, and Hazel, to the Ancient Lands. Percy reunited with Annabeth and met Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite (Venus, Roman), Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus (Vulcan, Roman), and Jason Grace, son of Jupiter (Zeus, Greek). Leo, when possessed by an eidolon, attacked Camp Jupiter, forcing the Seven to make a quick escape.”  
Percy and Annabeth continued to the next plaque. A video of the journey to the ancient lands and the events of the Colosseum played at hyper-speed- Percy and Jason dueling in Kansas, Percy taking Annabeth to follow the Mark of Athena, the rescue of Nico di Angelo, and an image that made Percy and Annabeth shudder- the pit of Tartarus.  
“Later, in Kansas, Percy and Jason were also possessed by eidolons and were forced by Gaea to fight to the death. Luckily, Piper saved them from killing each other with her charmspeak. When the Seven arrived in Rome, Percy escorted Annabeth to her quest for the Mark of Athena. He also helped save Nico Di Angelo, who was taken by anti-Dionysus giants Ephialtes and Otis in an epic showdown that brought Percy and Jason, and their powers, together as friends. The battle ended in their favor when the Argo II came to take them to Annabeth. Percy assisted in the rescue of Annabeth, but was then pulled into Tartarus with her.” Percy grimaced.  
“Why don’t we…” he vaguely gestured to the part of the exhibit that showed what happened after Tartarus. Annabeth nodded.  
“Yes, let’s,” she said with a grim look on her face. They carefully made their way past the group of people standing in front of the Tartarus part and pressed the start button on the following section. This painting was the largest of all by far- it had to be, to include the full scope of the battle between the giants and Gaea.   
“When the Seven and Nico Di Angelo reached Greece, Percy assisted in conquering the victory goddess Nike (Victoria, Roman) with Leo, Frank, and Hazel. With Jason, Percy helped convince the goddess of violent sea storms to support them on their quest. In Athens, Percy, Annabeth, and Piper infiltrated the waking of Gaea and attacked. Although the Seven defeated the giants, both Percy and Annabeth’s blood spilled, Percy’s from a nosebleed, finishing the awakening of Gaea.”  
“Not our finest moment, was it, Wise Girl?” Percy murmured.  
“Leo never lets us freaking forget it, the jerk.”  
“The gods helped move the Seven to Camp Half-Blood, where Gaea and her army were wreaking havoc on both camps, along with an impending attack from the Roman camp on the Greeks. This was stopped by the settling of the Athena Parthenos, bringing the two camps together to defeat Gaea. Percy and Annabeth led the Greeks in an attack against the Earth Mother’s army.”  
“Okay, I’m feeling better about the whole I-almost-started-the-apocalypse thing now,” Percy said. “What about you?”   
“Infinitely,” Annabeth answered, grinning. The next picture made her smile even wider; it showed a candid moment of them hugging after the war, not needing anyone but each other.  
“He currently lives in New Rome and is studying at New Rome University with his fiancee Annabeth.”   
“That was quite possibly the best way they could’ve ended my exhibit,” Percy told her. She kissed him on the cheek and they were about to walk out of the exhibit when someone stopped them. A man with graying hair stood in front of Percy.  
“Uh- it’s a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Jackson,” he said, sticking out his hand. Percy shook it hesitantly.  
“Hey,” he answered warily.  
“My name is Rick, Rick Riordan,” the man said. (A/N Sorry guys, I couldn’t help it!) “Son of Hermes. I’d like to discuss a business proposal with you.”   
“Um...sure, I guess,” Percy replied. “What do you have in mind?”  
“I want to help you write and publish your life story. To preserve the gods’ secret, we can publish it under my name- I’m already established as a mortal author- and pretend it’s fiction.”  
“What does Percy get from this arrangement?” Annabeth interrupted.  
“A good chunk of the profits,” Riordan replied. “Here, let me give you my card. Contact me if you’re interested.” He nodded at them both, giving them a gleaming smile, then pressed the card in Percy’s hand and walked away.   
“What do you think?” Percy asked Annabeth.  
“Why not, I guess,” she answered, clearly mulling it over.  
“What would I call it?”  
“ ‘Percy Jackson and the Quest to Have a Normal Life for Once?’”   
“How about ‘Percy Jackson and the Olympians?’”   
“I actually like that, Seaweed Brain.”


	15. Q&A Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The questions that are answered in this chapter were made by my ff.net readers. Thanks to them for submitting them!

The group met up for lunch at Demeter’s Health Hut, which was not all that bad considering that some of the only options for food were salad and cereal. They even sold blueberry yogurt with granola, which Percy naturally ordered. They shared their stories of their exhibits, laughed at Nico’s face when describing his fans, and aww’d at Leo’s story of Julio. The whole group erupted in laughter when Reyna told them about the jerk who was staring at her at her exhibit. They were so busy talking that they didn’t notice when Thalia came up to their table.  
“Hey, guys,” she grinned. “It’s almost time for the Q&A panel. Chiron told me to come get you.”   
“It’s time already?” Frank asked.  
“Yep!” Thalia chirped. “Man, I can’t wait till you guys see some of the crazies that are in the audience. They have all their merchandise with them and everything! This is going to be fun to watch.” She led them to the spacious conference room where it would be held. There were at least three hundred audience seats in front of a stage with a row of nine seats there.  
The seats were completely filled. All types of people were there, and all of them cheered at the group walked in. Calypso kissed Leo on the cheek.  
“I’ll be in the front row,” she promised.  
“Sure thing, Sunshine,” Leo grinned. Calypso took a seat.   
“Okay,” Thalia whispered as she brought them to the stage, “Put the microphones on, they’re on your seat. I’ll be the moderator and direct their questions.” They all took their seats and clipped the tiny microphones to their shirts. There was already a short line of people waiting for their turn to ask the group questions at the microphones placed in the aisles.   
“Welcome, everyone,” Thalia announced. “We’re going to begin the question-and-answer panel with the first questions.” A girl with long, curly black hair, black eyes, and caramel skin stepped up to the microphone first. She smiled nervously at the Seven, Nico and Reyna.  
“Uh, hi,” she said quietly. “Wow, this is cool. Um,” she pulled a crumpled piece of paper out of her pocket. “I’ve got a bunch of questions, actually.”  
“Okay,” Thalia answered. “Who is your first question directed to?”  
“Uh, Jiper,” she answered quickly. “I mean, you know, Jason and Piper. That’s their ship name. So, how and when is you wedding going to happen? Can I be in it? I was there when you proposed.” Jason looked dumbfounded, so Piper responded for him.  
“Um, we haven’t really had time to figure out the wedding details yet, but I think my mom will help me plan something romantic and beautiful and stuff. As for the invite, why not, I guess? I think it’ll be an open invitation for the demigod world.” Jason looked even more shocked at that.  
“What she said,” he managed with a smile. Piper patted his shoulder.  
“Awesome!” the girl exulted. “Next is for Nico.” Nico looked wary. “How are things going for you nowadays? You know,” she leaned in, her voice dropping low, “with Will.”  
Nico’s face turned a bright red.   
“Uh, great,” he muttered, embarrassed. “Awesome.” The girl smiled knowingly.  
“My next one is for Leo. How is the shop doing, and how is my favorite mechanical dragon?”  
“Really good,” Leo said. “Festus is doing great. He likes having an endless supply of motor oil and Tabasco sauce.”  
“That’s good,” the girl nodded. “Next is for Percy and Annabeth. Are you guys already married, and if not you should have a double wedding with Piper and Jason.” The crowd roared their approval at the idea.  
“Just kidding,” the girl said quickly when she saw their faces. “But seriously now, what do you plan on doing in the future?” Percy and Annabeth looked at each other.  
“Well, now I’m getting my degree in marine biology,” Percy said. “Annabeth is double-majoring in advanced architecture and engineering. So I guess we’ll get jobs in those fields after we finish college.”  
“I think we’re going to stay in New Rome,” Annabeth added. “We’re going to play it by ear. I just want to enjoy the lack of wars, really.” The others chuckled.  
“Nice,” the girl answered happily. “I just want to say, you’re a huge role model for me, Annabeth. I want to be as smart as you someday.” Annabeth felt touched. This was huge for her- all her life people had been annoyed by her know-it-all nature.   
“Thank you,” she told the girl, who beamed.  
“And my next question- well, questions really- are for Reyna. So, first- what’s your favorite color and food? And also, do you think you’ll ever find love?” Reyna was taken aback by the girl’s forwardness.   
“My favorite color is purple,” Reyna began hesitantly. “My favorite food is fried plantains. I… I’m hoping I’ll find someone, someday.”  
“I’m sure you will,” the girl reassured her. “You’re awesome, after all. I’m your biggest fan.”  
“Thank you,” Reyna said sincerely. For some reason, the girl’s assured air about that fact made her more confident. “That means a lot.”  
“It’s no problem,” the girl said easily. “Now, Frank and Hazel- how does it feel to live in New Rome? And Frank, how is it to work with the Reyna?” Hazel answered for both of them.  
“New Rome is fantastic,” Hazel answered.   
“And working with Reyna is nice,” Frank added. “She’s a good praetor.”  
“I knew it!” the girl exclaimed. “That’s all I’ve got. Thank you guys!”   
“Next person,” Thalia called as the girl returned to her seat. Two girls came to the microphone. One was a tall girl with shoulder-length brown hair and hazel eyes; the other, a tall-ish teenaged girl with chin-length brown hair and brown eyes. The girl was wearing a red shirt with denim shorts and the teen was wearing a green dress cinched at the waist with a black belt. The teen spoke first.   
“Hi, everyone,” she said into the microphone, “I’m Clara and this is Lottie.” She gestured to the little girl. “So, our first question is for Jason- do you recall your first quest?”  
“Yeah, actually,” Jason grinned, happy to share his story. “The first one was when I had to slay the Trojan sea monster. It was terrorizing the people at Pier 39 in San Francisco, who thought it was a huge rabid seal. I played dead after he bit me the first time, then when he came to eat me, I stabbed him. It was awesome.”  
“Sounds cool,” Clara agreed. “Our other question is, if we made everyone a cake with no milk in it- so you don’t have to worry, Frank- would you guys share it, or would Leo eat it all?”  
“Depends on who you gave it to,” Percy said gravely. “If you gave it to Leo, Calypso, or Hazel, Leo would eat all of it, because Calypso and Hazel can’t resist Leo’s puppy-dog eyes. Anyone else would split it, like a normal person would.” Percy gave Leo a stern look.  
“Hey!” Leo yelped. “I reject that statement! Of course I would share!” He gave the crowd a wink and mouthed, No, I wouldn’t. Percy rolled his eyes.  
“Can I have your autograph, Percy? And Annabeth, too?” Clara asked. Lottie reached for the microphone.  
“I want everyone’s autograph!” Lottie cried.  
“That can be arranged,” Thalia said, passing the group a poster of them all from the gift shop. They all signed with cute little notes, like “Keep being awesome!”, “You rock!”, “Thanks for visiting the museum!”, and “You’re on fire!” (Leo).   
“Thank you all so much!” Clara gushed, then lead Lottie back to their seats. The next person was a girl about 5’6”, with curly blonde hair and blue-green eyes.   
“Hello,” she said. “I have a question for Nico. Do you like girls at all? If so what kind?” Nico blushed an intense red for the second time during the panel.   
“Uh… I’m not really sure. I think I like guys. If, uh, anything changes, I’ll let you know.” The girl frowned and headed back to her seat. The next girl, with hazel-green eyes, dirty blonde hair, and a sturdy build, stepped up to the microphone.   
“Hey,” she spoke. Her voice seemed too light for her body. “So, for everyone, are you guys going to live in Camp Half Blood, New Rome, or as civilians? And I’d also like autographs.” While the poster was being passed around, the group answered her question.  
“I’m going to live in the real world,” Leo responded first. “I’ve already got my shop started, so I figure I’ll be kind of like a rest stop for demigods on quests. And, of course, anyone can come for auto repairs- mortals, demigods, or even gods.”  
“I don’t want to live in the real world,” said Piper. “My dad’s fans are insane. I’d rather not deal with that all the time.”  
“I go wherever Piper goes,” Jason said, putting his arm around her. The crowd sighed happily.   
“Percy and I are staying in New Rome,” Annabeth answered.  
“I’m done with random monsters popping up,” Percy added.  
“Same with us, I think,” Frank said. “I like Camp Half Blood, but New Rome is what I prefer.”  
“The outside world has too much technology. It’s a bit overwhelming. At least at New Rome I can soak it in bit by bit instead of being shoved into it,” Hazel said.  
“Camp Half Blood is where I’m staying,” Nico said.   
“I suppose I’ll go to New Rome University,” Reyna mused. The girl nodded.   
“That’s cool,” she said. “Thank you all for saving the world!” She went back to her seat.  
“Anyone else?” Thalia asked the audience.


	16. Q&A Part Two

“Anyone else?” Thalia asked the audience.  
A girl about fifteen with straight, long black hair, piercing blue eyes, thick eyeliner and lipstick, and dark clothes sauntered up to the microphone.   
“Hello, all,” she drawled. Some of the Seven shifted in their seats. “I’m Brooklyn. I’ve got a couple of questions for you all. My first one is: What was your favorite quest and why?” Hazel was the first to answer.  
“My favorite quest was probably the one I went on with Frank and Percy. I mean, it was one of my only quests, but it still counts, I think. I got over my blackouts on that trip,” she said.  
“I second that,” Frank replied, pointing at Hazel. “I liked being close to Hazel.” She blushed madly as he pecked her on the cheek.  
Percy and Annabeth answered together.   
“We agree that the first quest was the best,” Percy remarked.   
“That was when I started having a crush on Percy,” Annabeth admitted.   
“And I was too busy being wrapped up in my little bubble to realize my feelings for her,” Percy added. Annabeth smacked him lightly in the arm.  
“I liked the Argo II quest,” Piper said. “Lots of quality time with Jason and the rest of the crew.”  
“I…” Jason scratched the back of his neck. “I liked the sea monster quest.” The crowd laughed.  
“Oh, so you didn’t like the quests I was in?” Piper pouted.  
“No, of course- wait, yes! Or-no! Maybe!” Jason stuttered. She laughed and threw her arm around him.  
“Just kidding.”   
Nico told the girl that he hated every quest he had ever been on, and so did Reyna.   
“Pessimists,” Percy called them after they answered. The girl smirked and moved on.  
“So, my next question is: if everyone looks up to you as heroes, then besides the gods, who do you look up to?”   
“I look up to Annabeth,” Percy said. “She’s smarter than I’ll ever be, and cuter, too.”  
“Hmm…” Annabeth mused. “I don’t know. Probably Frank Lloyd Wright. Or Gustav Eiffel. Any really good architect, honestly. And,” she added as an afterthought, “Percy, of course.”   
“Yeah, yeah.” he said jokingly. “Sure. Stick to the French guy next time, Mademoiselle Wise Girl.”  
Annabeth smiled sheepishly. “I meant what I said.”  
The next person moved to the podium. To the panelists’ surprise, it was their very own Coach Hedge.   
“So, I really found the part about your chaperone on the Argo II moving. What was he like? How do you feel about him?” Coach Hedge asked. Mellie and Chuck stood behind him.   
Piper smiled. “The best satyr ever.”  
Jason went next. “Protective, I guess? Strong, and has an awesome roundhouse kick.”  
“He was a fantastic role model. Lots of self control, and was nice and quiet.” was Hazel’s comment, and the entire crew, plus Nico, laughed.   
“Yeah,” Nico said. “If it weren’t for him, we would have all been out of control. Parties every night, for sure.”  
“Seriously, though, he had our backs.” Annabeth said. “He became a true part of the crew by the time we crossed the U.S.”  
“In Salt Lake City, totally!” Leo jumped in. “Everyone else was strapped in below deck for a rough landing in the Great Salt Lake, but he stayed on the main deck, yelling, like ‘Bring it on!’ I admired him so much more after that. Plus, he saved my life a lot before that.”  
The crowd laughed and applauded as Coach Hedge went back to his seat. The next girl to come up was petite, with black hair and violet eyes.  
“Hi,” she said, “it’s so great to meet you. I’m Helena. So, my question is, do you like Harry Potter?”  
“Personally, I’m new to the century, so I need someone to help me catch up on this stuff.” Hazel shrugged.  
“I can do that, Hazel.” Frank said. “I’ve read the books, and yes, I do like them.” He turned to Hazel. “Harry Potter is this book series with one of the biggest followings ever.”  
Hazel’s brow wrinkled in confusion. “Like a cult?”  
Frank laughed. “Kind of, but not really. The books are really good. I have yet to see the movies.”  
“What the heck, man?” Leo asked. “I loved those movies. They had some really cool moves in there. I think I would look pretty awesome with a wand.”  
“Ditto.” Percy said. “I mean, I’m dyslexic, so reading isn’t really my thing, but I saw the first movie with my mom and the last with Annabeth when we first started dating. She was freaking out during the movie, and she cried. She loves the books.”  
“You act like I was the only one in this relationship crying during the movie.” Annabeth retorted. “But yes, I do love the books. Hermione is my fictional idol.”   
“Same!” Helena squealed.  
“I haven’t read the books.” Jason said.  
“I didn’t either, but I know a lot of Aphrodite kids who love the franchise.” Piper offered. “I’ve seen tons of Daniel Radcliffe and Tom Felton posters on the walls.”  
“Same as Annabeth.” Reyna said. “I read the Spanish version, though.”  
“Thanks, guys! Bye!” Helena returned to her seat.  
“Anyone else?” Thalia asked the crowd. No one responded. “I guess it’s time to wrap up, then. Thank you for coming, and thank you to the Seven, Reyna and Nico for being panelists. Check out Demeter’s Health Hut for some snacks and be sure to go to the gift shop. Have a great day!”   
The Seven handed in their mikes and filed off the stage.   
“Where can we get out? I’m sweating entire buckets here.” Percy announced, to the disgust of the rest.  
“TMI, Seaweed Brain,” Annabeth replied. “We can sit by the war memorial.”  
The group agreed, but Reyna said she had praetor stuff and Nico insisted that Reyna needed his help with said stuff. It was fine, though- now it was just the Seven. No fans, no Coach Hedge, just the ones with an entire museum devoted to them. But even that museum wasn’t big enough to hold all of the experiences they had under their belt- not even close. It was about time they got to talking about it.


	17. Memorial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last of this timeline, guys! There's an epilogue chapter ahead.

“So that was… wow,” Percy said lamely as the group walked out into the warm sunlight.   
“No kidding,” Coach Hedge nodded sagely. “They didn’t even mention my kung-fu skills.” Percy shook his head.  
“That wasn’t what I meant,” he replied. “They knew so much but kind of missed a lot of it. I don’t know.”  
“No, I get it,” Piper chimed in, “It’s the weirdest feeling. These people want an autograph from me, but they don’t even know me.”   
The group walked through the gleaming marble gates of the museum.  
“What now?” Frank said.   
“There’s a war memorial in the back,” Annabeth pointed out, perusing the brochure. “Maybe we can go.”  
“Sure,” they decided.

oOo

The obelisk was towering into Zeus’ domain, black and glossy. Around the base were names carved; these were those who died in the Second Titan War. In a spiral around the actual tower were the names of the people who died in the Second Giant War. Greek and Roman names were interspersed with each other in a somber display of unity.  
Nico and Reyna left together before the group headed to the monument, because they were afraid the obelisk would carry too many bad memories they were trying to leave behind. The others agreed it would be cathartic to see the memorial and finally be at peace with their ghosts.  
They walked the garden around the obelisk first, admiring the flowers and ferns and maybe procrastinating a bit. But eventually they got around to the centerpiece of the labyrinth and they stood there for a good five minutes, just taking in the monument.   
“It’s beautiful,” Hazel murmured.  
The others shifted uncomfortably. They had just relived their entire life stories- what was the point of hurting themselves even more over it?  
“They deserve that, if nothing else,” Jason replied.   
Annabeth stepped forward and skimmed her fingers over the name ‘Luke Castellan.’  
“I miss them so much,” she whispered hoarsely, already on the brink of tears. “It feels like yesterday they all died.”  
“I know,” Percy rubbed her back lightly. “But we have to move on.”  
“Yeah,” she nodded. She kissed his name, Silena’s, Beckendorf’s, and others she didn’t recognize before stepping back and hugging Percy close to her.   
“Let’s go,” Frank told the others. “I think they need a moment alone.”   
“But don’t forget, I’m right around the corner. I can hear you.” Coach Hedge warned them. Annabeth smiled weakly. The rest of the Seven followed Frank out of the garden, leaving Percy and Annabeth alone.   
“I loved them, Percy,” she said. “I love them.”  
“So do I. Gods, remember that first day of camp? You told me I drooled in my sleep. I didn’t realize I had fallen in love with you.”  
“I had a crush on you the whole time, Kelp Head! You were too oblivious to notice.”  
“Sorry, sorry!” Percy held his hands up defensively. “If it makes you feel better, that part of our lives is over. No more questioning each other’s feelings, no more dangerous quests- well, some, I mean it would be boring without them- and only the occasional tragedy.”  
“That sounds perfect. The past is in the past now, isn’t it?”   
From around the corner, they heard Leo hollering the lyrics to ‘Let It Go.’  
“Definitely, Wise Girl.”


	18. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little thing. Thanks for reading.

“Dad, can we go? Come on, please!”

“Ask your mother.”

“Mom, please can we go? Pretty please?” The older girl wheedled, widening her eyes and pouting her lips for added effect. Annabeth rolled her eyes. Why were they so good at getting what they wanted? 

“Okay,” she conceded, and the girls let out whoops of joy. 

“Thank you so much, Mom!” The younger girl beamed at her and Annabeth’s heart melted. She definitely had Percy’s blinding grin. She opened her arms and the girls ran into them, squeezing her tightly. 

“Can Uncle Leo take us? He’s so much fun!” The older girl inquired. Leo was their favorite of their uncles, mostly because he had the countenance of a child himself. Coach Hedge was a close second- he taught the girls different forms of karate whenever he came around, which they enjoyed thoroughly- a bit too thoroughly, Annabeth thought, as she noted Percy’s bruise from a few days ago when they challenged him to a fight. Despite what he claimed, Percy was definitely not as spry as he used to be. 

“I guess,” she gave in.

“They’re going to the museum tomorrow, honey!” Annabeth called to Percy over her girls’ shoulders. 

“What?” Percy asked, completely oblivious. “That’s what they were asking?”

“Yes, Seaweed Brain,” Annabeth replied, feigning annoyance. He smirked and enveloped all of them in a hug. She sighed, savoring the moment of togetherness.

oOo

“Okay- Helena, you make sure to watch Penelope, got it? And whatever you do- I know that Uncle Leo’s coming with you guys, but he doesn’t always make the best decisions, so you need to trust your instinct about what’s right and wrong. I love you both,” Annabeth smiled softly as she kissed both girls’ foreheads. “Be good, alright?”

She turned to Leo.

“No funny business, Leo.” 

He grinned impishly.

“Seriously, I mean it this time! Do not go telling them how Percy and I used to make out on the deck of the Argo II, or tell them I did crack cocaine so it’s okay for them to do it, too! That’s not appropriate for children!” She put on her best “Scary Glare-y,” as Leo dubbed it.

“You’re no fun.” He pouted, then perked. “You never said I couldn’t tell them about that one time-” 

“Go, Leo.” Annabeth shook her head and shoved him towards the museum. “We’ll be back from the restaurant at two- don’t get them anything too unhealthy from the cafe, okay Leo? LEO!” She yelled. Leo winked at her and hurried the girls into the gates of the museum.

“Gods help us all,” Percy commented from the passenger’s seat. 

“You’re telling me,” Annabeth grumbled.

oOo

Later, Leo dropped the girls back off at home. They were hyped up on sugar, indicating that Leo, once again, did the exact thing he was not supposed to do. 

“Remind me to never let Leo take care of the girls unsupervised again,” Annabeth murmured to Percy as she watched her daughters excitedly hop up the front steps. Helena’s blonde curls bobbed up and down as she used one foot to awkwardly jump up onto each step. Her sea-green eyes sparkled with happiness as she helped her younger sister do the same. Penelope was the opposite of her sister, more serious like Annabeth. While they both inherited a fair share of intelligence from Annabeth, it was Penelope who embodied Athena most- she had gray eyes and a voracious appetite for learning. It was no wonder she was best friends with Frank and Hazel’s son Samuel, who was soft-spoken and bookish. Helena, on the other hand, much preferred the company of Leo’s daughter Esperanza and Travis Stoll’s son Marcus, both of whom were quite the jokesters.

“Mom! Mom!” Helena cried merrily. “Is it true you fought giants? Did you really know Dad since you were eleven? Why aren’t there any pictures of Luke Castellan in the house? Can I meet Chiron? Is the reason Aunt Thalia isn’t married because she’s a Hunter? Did you really hold up the sky?”

“Whoa, slow down there, Helena,” Percy interjected.

“And you, Dad! Did you really almost end the world with your nosebleed? What happened to your old stepdad? Can you surf really well? Can I surf really well? How come I’ve never met Grandpa? Or Grandma?” She swiveled to Annabeth. 

“Okay, well, Grandpa Poseidon and Grandma Athena are busy and they can’t really visit us that often. I’m sure they will, though, sweetie. You might see them when you go to Mount Olympus on one of Camp Half Blood’s field trips someday,” Percy answered, looking down at the inquisitive girl staring up at him, eyes alight with questions. 

Helena nodded excitedly. 

“Can I write to them?” 

“Uh…” Percy thought about it. He would be happy to let Helena write letters to Poseidon and Athena all day, if she wanted. The only thing was, he wasn’t sure they would write back. Gods didn’t usually answer back to people’s letters, though who knew? This was a kid, and kids didn’t usually have the nerve to write to Greek deities. There was a fair chance of a positive outcome, Percy decided. “Sure, sweetie.”

“Percy!” Annabeth elbowed him in the side. She glared at him. 

What if they don’t write back? Her eyes seemed to say.

We’ll write a fake, he told her.

She nodded, not exactly happy but she pasted a smile onto her face anyway.

“So?” Helena peered up at them. “My questions?”

Annabeth and Percy shared a look, then smiled.

“Let’s start from the beginning,” he said. “Look, I didn’t want to be a half-blood…”


End file.
